Falling In Love A Killer
by VeronicaTheOfficialCreepypasta
Summary: This Is The Story Of The Day I Fell In Love With A Dangerous Killer... Jeff The Killer.


Falling in love with a killer

By: Veronica

This day was the day I will never forget. This was the day I met the most amazing killer in my life. It started out one late night. A cool spring breeze filled the air, and the moon way in the sky. As I walked through the forest near my school, I was waiting if any victims would come for me to kill. Then, that's when I saw… him. I saw a boy. He was wearing a white hoodie with black pants and sneakers. I couldn't see his face, because his hoodie was over his head. I smiled as he was walking towards the woods. I hid behind some trees. He stopped as looked around his area. Then he smiled. He pulled out a knife from his pocket. Then he walked away. I was confused on where he went. Then I felt a hand cover my mouth. I struggled to get away, but he had me tight against him. He put the knife close to my face. "Shhh" he said. "You should learn how to relax." He said to me. Then as be begun to lift his knife, I uncovered my mouth from his hand. "Who the hell are you?" I asked him. He just chuckled. "Why would you want to know, you're going to die anyways.'' He replied. Then I just smiled. As I lifted up my dark black eyes, I looked at him and said. "It's me…" He started to get confused. Then I slipped past him and pinned him against a tree. As I glared and smiled at him, I made him stare into my eyes. As his eyes slowly turned black, he glared. He pushed me down to make me stop. I fell to the ground. Then his eyes turned back to normal. "You want to dance? Fine…we'll dance." He said to me as he smiled.

Then he grabbed me by the shoulder, and tried to stab me, but I dodged quickly. Then I hit him on the head with my elbow. As he fell to the ground, he grabbed my foot and made me fall over as well. He tried to stab me while I pinned my down, but I got up and kicked him in the back. Then as he got up, he glared with anger. He then hit me in the chest. I got thrown back, and I fell to the ground. I breathed hard as I felt the pain getting bigger in my chest. As I slowly looked up at him, he gave me a devilish smile. Then he pinned me against a tree. As he lifted up his knife, I started to get scared. Then he stopped. He looked down at me as he looked at my eyes. And I looked at his cut smile. Then, he looked down at his knife, and he put it away. He turned back at me, lifted his hand to me, and smiled. I looked up at him as I slowly took his hand, as he lifted me up. "You're not that bad of a fighter." He said to me. "Thanks." I replied. Then he smiles at me. "The name's Jeff" he said to me. "Veronica" I said. He then looked at my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Your... eyes. I've never seen eyes like yours before." He said as he looked closely at them. I then ran my hand against my cheek. "It's a long story..." I replied. "They're not bad… They're beautiful..." he said to me. I then looked at him. No one ever lived without seeing my eyes closely. I blushed a little at what he said. "Thanks!" I said. He then moved his black hair out of his face. "Hey, Veronica?" Jeff asked. "Oh yes?" I said. Jeff then pulled out his knife. He then chuckled. "Why don't you and me make a special visit to a special victim?" he asked me as she smiled. I then nodded as I smiled evilly.

Jeff and I went to the other side of the school's forest. We both waited there for a victim to come towards the prey. Then, we saw someone coming. It was a high school boy riding on his skateboard. He made a quick stop in the forest to check on his phone. He got a text. Then I walked towards him. "Huh?" he said as he looked up from his phone. He then saw me standing in front of him. "Can I help you with something miss?" he asked me. I then chuckled. I then looked up at him. He saw my eyes. "What the hell?..." he said. I then walked closer to him. "It's me..." I said to him. I then pinned him against a tree. He struggled to get away. "Jeff now!" I yelled at him. Jeff then ran towards him, pulled out his knife and stabbed him in the chest. He then screamed in pain. Then I unpinned him and he fell down in the grass. He looked at us slowly, as me and Jeff gave him an evil smile. He then finally fell. He was dead. "Yeah, alright!" he said as he gave me a high five. I smiled at him. He's an amazing killer! "Way to go!" I told him. He smiled back at me.

After a while, we both walked in the woods just to explore around for a bit. As we talked for hours, I saw something shocking. As we were walking, I stepped on something. "What the hell is this?" I asked him. I looked down at the thing in the grass. "I don't know? Probably someone's trash." he said. I then looked closely at the shape. They were two round balls. I then noticed that the balls had large dots on them. They were eyeballs. I then gasped. As I stared at the eyes for a while, I realized…they were my eyes. I then remembered when Brook took my head, and cut my eyes out with her knife. I remembered she threw them in the school's forest! I started to cry. Jeff saw me crying "Jacklyn…Casey...why would you do this to me?..." I said as I cried. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked me. I then explained the whole story to him, from when my best friends cut out my eyes, from when I got new ones. "Wow…" Jeff said. I held the eyes close to me. "Same thing happened to me..." said Jeff. I then looked up at him. He then explained his story to me. He said that some bullies at school abused his face, and now, he looked like this. "So…you and me are…the same." He said to me as he looked at my face. He then gazed up at the forest. He then thought of something for a moment. "Here…follow me" he said to me. He then held out his hand for me. I grabbed it as he lifted me up.

He then led me to a house, a very nice house too. It was Jeff's house. "This...Is where I live." He said to me. He then opened the door. His house looked nice. Large rooms were everywhere. Then something shocked me as I walked in. I heard a growling noise. I then looked in the living room to find a dog! It was a red dog with some shades of black fur. And he had the biggest human-like smile. He growled at me. "Whoa, whoa, calm down boy, it's just a friend." Jeff told the dog. The dog then walked over to me, and he sniffed me. "Is this a pet of yours?" I asked Jeff. "Well, sort of." Jeff replied. "You see, I happened to find him alone, nearby my house, so I took him for my own." Jeff said to me, as he petted the dog's head. "His name is Smile" Jeff finally said. "He's cute!" I said to him. Jeff then smiled at me. Smile then started to lick my hand. I chuckled. "Here follow me." He said to me. He led me to the upstairs part of his house. He then led me to his bathroom. I became shocked at the sight that was before my eyes. The bathroom was covered in blood, torn and ripped apart. The mirror was cracked, with blood-printed letters. "What happened?" I asked him. "When I came back from the hospital, I became insane, I thought my face was beautiful, so I stood here and I stared at it. My smile started to hurt, so I cut my lips to keep a permanent smile, and I burnt my eyelids, so I wouldn't stop staring at myself, but then, as I stared at myself for a long time, I… killed everyone in my family." he said to me. I looked around the torn room. "We are the same." I said to him. He then looked up at me. "We've had our psycho moments, and killed the one's we cared about." He then smiled at me. He then leaned to me for a hug. I blushed as he held me tight. I then was hugging him back. We both smiled as we hugged each other. Then he whispered in my ear, "At least I'm not the only one now…" At then at that moment I realized that I was in love with a killer…Jeff The Killer…

The End


End file.
